mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Shuffle! characters
This is a list of characters from Shuffle!, Tick! Tack!, and Really? Really! Introduced in Shuffle! Rin Tsuchimi ; : Rin Tsuchimi is a seventeen year-old high school student and the male protagonist in the series. In the game, Rin is the role that the player assumes. As noted by Kaede, Rin's main virtue is his kindness. This is both his greatest strength, as the girls love him because of this, and his greatest weakness, as shown later in the series by his indecisiveness and goal to make everyone happy, which usually ends up hurting them instead. Rin tends to show minimal initiative when dealing with the girls around him (mostly because of the abuse he receives by fellow male classmates over his perceived relationship with his childhood friend Kaede). However, he starts to spend more and more time with both Lisianthus (Sia) and Nerine after they arrive and starts to develop feelings for them. With regards to Kaede, he thinks of her as a childhood friend only. When people comment that he and Kaede would make a good couple, Rin either waves it off or says that it is strange to think of it that way. This distance kept between them is caused in part by Kaede and Rin's dark past. (anime only), Hikaru Midorikawa(Drama CD), Kagura Akagi(Really? Really!) Lisianthus ; : Nicknamed , Lisianthus is the daughter of the King of Gods and came to the human world as a possible marriage candidate for Rin. She possess a very boastful and energetic personality and holds great optimism. Though poorly skilled at academics, she has excellent cooking skills. Her magical capability is poor, but she makes up for it with brute force by hitting people with objects ranging from chairs to tables. Lisianthus has two personalities because when she was in her mother's womb, her twin sister Kikyou couldn't survive. Sia decided to save Kikyou by allowing Kikyou's soul to reside inside of her own. Kikyou emerges (takes control of Sia's body) when Sia is depressed or when she feels that Sia should be more aggressive to Rin. In Shuffle! Essence+, Kikyou gets an extended ending where she and Sia are able to be separated and thereby co-exist together. In the non-Lisianthus routes, Sia confesses to Rin that, although he might not return her feelings of love, she will keep on loving him because the gods believe in polygamy. She tells this to Itsuki when rejecting his advances. In 2011, Navel will release a sequel for Lisianthus called Princess! Princess! which will explore more of Sia's background. (anime), Rumiko Sasa(PC) Nerine ; : Nerine is the daughter of the King of Devils and, like Sia, is also a marriage candidate for Rin. Nerine is a more capable magic user than Sia and occasionally uses it to devastating effects. Similar to Sia, Nerine has absorbed the spirit of Lycoris, her clone. Because Nerine developed an incurable illness, Lycoris gave her life to save Nerine. However, unlike Sia, this has not led her to developing multiple personalities and only caused her to share Lycoris' emotions and singing voice. Nerine is very shy, respectful, and speaks in an extremely formal way. She enjoys getting to know and learn about her peers. Her cooking skills are rather poor, but her magic capabilities are quite impressive, sometimes with enough destructive power to level entire city blocks. Her grades in school are also excellent. Initially, Nerine becomes a bit depressed when seeing Rin with Sia, but after her confession to Rin about Lycoris' identity and her own love for Rin (which had blossomed during her effort to fulfill Lycoris' last wish), she no longer gets depressed when she realizes that she will never win Rin's heart. , Yuki Matsunaga(PC) Kaede Fuyou ; : Kaede Fuyou is Rin's beautiful childhood friend who grew up with him in the same house after her mother and Rin's parents died in a car accident. Some time after they started junior high school, Kaede started taking care of Rin, everything from housework to making him his meals. She is very down to earth, modest, polite and soft-spoken. However, at times she is seen showing signs of psychosis and even violence when a great shock upsets her. In the original game, this is only visible in the backstory after her Mother dies. However, in the Anime, she also exhibits this behaviour when Rin becomes close with Asa, and Kaede attacks her when she visits. In order to atone for her actions in the past in which she mistreated Rin, Kaede decides to make herself Rin's personal slave by cooking his meals and doing all the work around the house. Rin does not really want this, but he is afraid of making Kaede have a relapse by not allowing her to punish herself in this way. Kaede is shown to have romantic feelings for Rin, but considers herself unworthy to be loved by Rin or to stay by Rin's side. However, though it is not romance, Rin cares deeply about her. Although she has come to terms with her own feelings, she continues to love Rin, and declares this in the last episode, which also shows her kissing Sia. , Ran Tōno(PC) Asa Shigure ; : Asa Shigure is Rin's friend and senpai. While she has a weak constitution, she makes up for it with her energetic personality. Despite being a touch of a tomboy,She refers to herself with boku (ボク or 僕), a Japanese word for "I" mainly used by males. she is an excellent cook. She uses English loan words often and is notable for saying "Hello!" in English — a greeting which is her catchphrase. She does not have long ears (even though she is half-human half-demon). Note that some observers believe she has long ears with the tips hidden beneath her ribbon. However, this is not the case, as it mentioned that, while her mother is demonic, her body is 'from her father' and in almost all respects human. From time to time she'll flirt with Rin, tease him, and give him a nice big slap on the back. However, it is later revealed that there were numerous guys who had a secret crush on her. Nevertheless, nothing much came out of it as she rejected them and neither the anime nor the game delved any deeper into the issue. In the anime she ends up together with Rin. And as the series ends, she is seen working in the same cafe as Kareha - with Rin visiting her every day. , Sumire Takarazuka (PC) Primula ; : Nicknamed , Primula is a strange, stoic and calm girl who is often seen carrying a stuffed cat around — a present from Rin to Lycoris who, in turn, gave it to Primula before she died. She is the third artificial life form created from a result of the gods' and devils' experimentations from which she escaped to visit the human world in order to search for Rin because Lycoris had told her about him. Primula has good relationships with the other clones, because she was Lycoris's sister. Most of the time she shows either very little or no emotions whatsoever. However, during her route in the game (and a couple of other routes in Shuffle! Essence+), she starts to trust Rin enough to start showing her real personality, that of an extremely happy and bubbly girl. Additionally, with her young appearance, Primula serves to fill the lolicon niche of the series. , Minami Hokuto(PC) Kareha ; : Kareha is a god who is Asa's friend and classmate; consequentially, the two are often seen together. She has a catchphrase of saying "Maa! Maa!! Maa!!!" (translated "oh! la!! la!!!") whenever she sees something romantic or cute, and starts to daydream. She works a part time job as a waitress in the cafe that Rin and the other characters visit frequently. She also has a younger sister named Tsubomi who had a cameo in the series' final episode, is introduced in the On the Stage version of the game, and has her own route in Shuffle! Essence+. Mayumi Thyme ; : Mayumi Thyme is a heterochromia-eyed girl, half demon and half human, who is in Rin's class, good friends with Kaede and is always looking for news. She has the smallest bust size in the series, a fact often made fun of by Rin and Itsuki. Nonetheless, she takes pride in her small breasts, rationalizing that by being below average they are a rarity sought after by a select group of men. She may show feelings for Itsuki, despite of their frequent quarreling. It is revealed in Shuffle! Essence+ that she and Itsuki are indeed childhood friends. , Nasumi Katori(PC) Itsuki Midoriba ; : Itsuki Midoriba is Rin's "bad" friend and classmate. He addresses himself as "oresama": a rather arrogant version of "ore" (the masculine word for "I" in Japanese). Being the Don Juan of the class, he is envious of the girls' attraction to Rin and often mentions that he will take care of the girls that he doesn't choose. Itsuki and Mayumi often fight over comments made about Mayumi's bust size. Voiced by: Hideki Oyinara (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English) Nadeshiko Benibara ; : Nadeshiko Benibara is Rin's homeroom teacher. She is single, attractive, and is frequently the victim of pickup lines, including from the Lord of Devils and Itsuki. It appears she has some martial arts training (being able to slice a bottle with her bare hand). She has a habit of dealing out very strong punishments such as writing 100-page reports and dragging a tire around the track for minor offenses. , Mari Oda(PC) Eustoma ; : Lisianthus's father and the lord of the realm of the gods. He is big, musclebound, and enjoys drinking sake. Despite his best intentions, he often embarrasses his daughter, and it is a running gag in the series that she frequently has to hit him with a chair in order to calm him down (to his great displeasure). , Gorō Hama(PC) Forbesii ; : Nerine's father and the lord of the realm of the devils. He is a lustful character and thus quickly gets along with Itsuki in the beginning of the game. Like the King of Gods, he too has a habit of embarrassing his daughter. , Sagano Shiba(PC) Ama Shigure ; : Ama Shigure is Asa's mother and the first test subject experimented on by the gods and devils. Many players of the game assume she was created by the gods and demons but revealed in the anime she actually was a normal demon who chose to be experimented on. She has the habit of drastically reducing names to cute nicknames (Asa for instance is referred to as "A-''chan"). She also wears a cat-ear hat(which is actually a cover for her demon ears). She looks abnormally young to be a mother, and it surprises the other characters to learn that she is quite a bit older than she looks. , who also sung the OP of both the anime and the videogame. Tsubomi ; : Tsubomi is a character in Navel's ''Shuffle! media franchise.She is Kareha's younger sister, and like Kareha, she has a tendency to space out when she see something romantic or cute. Her catchphrase is "Kya! Kya! Kya!". Her first appearance is i'n Shuffle! On the Stage during Kareha's path. She returns as a secondary character in Really? Really! and has her own route in Shuffle! Essence+. She also makes a small cameo appearance in the 22nd and 24th episodes of the Shuffle! anime. Tsubomi (蕾) is the Japanese word for 'flower bud'. Voiced by Ryōko Tanaka (Japanese - PS2), Hikaru Isshiki (Japanese - Really? Really!), Brina Palencia (English). Introduced in Tick! Tack! Sage is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. She is introduced as a main character in Tick! Tack! and appears as a secondary character in Really? Really! In Tick! Tack!, Sage (she is called se-chan by Mayumi and red form Nerine) is Forbesii's maid. In the normal timeline, she marries him and is the mother to the true Nerine. At the very beginning of Tick! Tack! Sage was initially introduced when Nerine's group discovered the entry to Forbesii's Mansion. Later on, Nerine revealed that Sage was her mother, this surprised her friends, including Rin. Sage is very energetic and cheerful in almost all circumstances. She is a great housemaker and good at hiding her feeling, especially towards Forbesii, to whom her whole heart is dedicated to. However, since Forbesii is a prince and she is just his maid, Sage tries to provide services to Forbesii and dedicated her life to it in hope that she may not have to leave him when he is married to his fiancee, Ai. But after several contacts with her master (e.g. in the kitchen, when Forbesii tries to cook, taking Sage's duty away from her), Sage felt more and more attracted to him. She later confessed to Rin that she loves Forbesii, but the feelings between her and Forbesii is a contrast to theirs and no matter how she tries, her feelings will be discarded away. In the normal timeline, Sage had been proposed by Forbesii after she gave him a New Year gift. However, due to the presence of Rin and company in the past, this event has been skipped and caused Nerine to turn to her red-haired form. In the alternate timeline (which the group has meddled with) Forbesii's proposal to Sage happens after Sage told Rin that she loved Forbesii, after that Forbesii found both Rin and Sage at the side of the lake. Unable face her master, Sage runs away and accidentally fall into the lake and Forbesii rushes to save her. Later on, at the mansion, Sage caught a terrible cold, so she have to take a rest until the next morning. While she is sleeping and Rin watches her, Forbesii come in and tells Rin what he felt about Sage. He proposes to Sage the very next morning. Following the theme of characters from Shuffle! being named according to flowers, her name refers to the Salvia genus of flowering plants, more commonly known as sage. Sage was designed by Hiro Suzuhira. She is voiced by Yukari Aoyama. Ai is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. She is introduced as a main character in Tick! Tack!. Ai is first introduced in Tick! Tack!, where she is Forbesii's fiance. In the main timeline, they break their engagement and Forbesii marries Sage instead, but the timeline may be changed so that Ai does marry Forbesii and becomes the mother of the alternate, red-haired Nerine. At first, Ai was thought to be Nerine's mother since Nerine's hair, grace and measurements matched with that of Ai more than that of Sage, it's no surprise that the group have misunderstood her as Nerine's mother. Ai is a real fair lady and may be a part of the Royal Family of the Demon World. She is well-educated, graceful and gentle and has always been seen smiling sweetly (even when she is sad and sobbing). Her speech, thoughts and actions can be considered 'Big-Sisterly'. She oftens refers herself as 'Ai-Onee San (translated as Big sister Ai)' towards Rin. Her speech pattern even seem 'Big-Sisterly', even to those who seems to be older than her e.g.Forbesii. Ai has several 'over-leisurely' activities such as taking a bath (according to her, her average time in the bathroom is about 4 hours), or standing against the cool breeze at the mansion's balcony (according to her again, this is the way she thanks her fate that let her meet Forbesii). Ai seemed to know the feeling of Forbesii and Sage toward each other, she often encourages Sage to state her feelings, though it seemed more like a way of making fun of her. Although she loves Forbesii more than anyone else, she is still pleased to give in and allow him to free his heart to whomever he loved. Ai (藍) is the Japanese word for Persicaria tinctoria, or the Japanese indigo. Since her name is written in katakana, it can also carry a secondary meaning of 'love' (愛). Ai was designed by Hiro Suzuhira. She is voiced by Sachiko Mimura Cineraria ]] is a character in Navel's ''Shuffle! media franchise. She has a small cameo appearance in the first Shuffle! game, but her real introduction is in Tick! Tack! Cineraria is the younger sister of Forbesii, one of the wives of Eustoma, the mother of Lisianthus, Nerine's aunt and sister in law of Sage. The characters of Shuffle! have a theme of being named after plants. Cineraria is genus of flowering plants that, like the nerine, is native to southern Africa. Cineraria was designed by Hiro Suzuhira. She is voiced by Anna Akashi. Bark is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. His only appearance is as a secondary character in Tick! Tack!, where he is Forbesii's butler. His name, Bark, is a reference to tree bark and not the sound a dog makes. Bark was designed by Hiro Suzuhira. He is voiced by Yamato Ken. Introduced in Really? Really! Sakura Yae is a character in Navel's SHUFFLE! media franchise. She is one of the main characters in the Really? Really! visual novels. She also appears in the Visual Novel Shuffle! Essence+. Yae sakura (八重桜), her full name in the Japanese order, is a Japanese term that means 'double-flowered cherry blossom'. Sakura (桜) is the Japanese name for ornamental cherry trees, Prunus serrulata, and their blossoms. Sakura Yae is voiced by Oto Agumi and designed by Aoi Nishimata. Mikio Fuyou is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. He is Kaede Fuyou's father and the husband of Momiji Fuyou. His only appearance in the visual novels is as a secondary character in Really? Really!, but has minor cameo appearances in the Shuffle! anime. Mikio Fuyou was designed by Hiro Suzuhira. His surname, fuyō (芙蓉), refers to the Hibiscus mutabilis, while his given name, mikio (幹夫) means "three trees together". Momiji Fuyou is a character in Navel's Really? Really! media franchise. She is Kaede Fuyou's mother and the wife of Mikio Fuyou. Her only appearance in the visual novels is as a secondary character in Really? Really!. Her given name, momiji (紅葉), is the Japanese word for Japanese Maple (Acer palmatum). This ties in with her daughter's name, Kaede, referring to the maple genus in general. Her surname, fuyō (芙蓉), refers to the Hibiscus mutabilis. Momiji Fuyou was designed by Aoi Nishimata. Introduced in Shuffle! Essence+ Daisy is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. Her only appearance in the visual novels is as a main character in Shuffle! Essence+. Daisy was designed by Aoi Nishimata. She is voiced by Komugi Nishida. Ruri Matsuri is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. Her only appearance in the visual novels is as a secondary character in Shuffle! Essence+. Ruri Matsuri was designed by Aoi Nishimata. She is voiced by Aoi Mukai. Erica Suzuran is a character in Navel's Shuffle! media franchise. Her only appearance in the visual novels is as a secondary character in Shuffle! Essence+. Erica Suzuran was designed by Aoi Nishimata. She is voiced by Tsubaki Yuki. References Shuffle! id:Tsubomi